


"Art": Vídeos Graciosos de Overwatch!!!

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanvids, Funny, My First Fanvid, Sketches, Video, lol, no puedes matarme, soy como una cucaracha
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Vídeos en Español Latino!!! ;)Estuve viendo películas donde participan los actores de doblaje de overwatch, y estoy haciendo estos mini "vídeos" con mis dibujitos todos feos, espero les gusten ;)
Comments: 2





	"Art": Vídeos Graciosos de Overwatch!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí hacer estos dibujitos puesto que Alfonso Obregón es de mis actores de doblaje favoritos, y también aprovechando que es él quien le da voz a Junkrat (el cual por cierto es mi personaje favorito para variar) en el doblaje Latinoamericano de Overwatch XD
> 
> Espero les guste n.n

Como cuando eres Junkrat y una Widowmaker te tiene en la mira... ¬_¬

**Author's Note:**

> -El audio es de la película "In-Actividad Paranormal", o también es conocida como "Y dónde está el fantasma? 2" :3


End file.
